Memories Made
by Devi Le'sMirror
Summary: A series of SoulxMaka drabbles! Fluff to be had, laughs to be laughed.
1. Movie Time

**Devi: Hello! I've decided to post a drabbles story! So (hopefully!) I write a drabble one day, then update it the next. I want to update it everyday, but I'm a very busy person (^-^) so I'll try at least every other day! If I don't...well you can yell at me to get my ass moving-I actually think that might help! *grin* Yo Black*Star, do the disclaimer!**

**Black*Star: What's a disclaimer?**

**Devi: *facepalm* nevermind, I'll do it-**

**Black*Star: That's what she said!**

**Devi: *twitches* YOU DAMN PERV GET YOUR FILTHY ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Black*Star: Mwahaha I'm the one who's gonna surpass _god _you can't beat me-!"**

**Devi: DEVI-CHOP! I'm sorree readers, for this unnecessary drama, and also for my bad mouth! I don't own Soul Eater! Though at times I wish I did just so I could beat the crap outta Black*Star!...**

**Okiez well this drabble is about Soul & Maka's Movie Night! I don't think they even have time for something like this in the actual manga/anime, but whatev! It's a great inspiration for some SoulxMaka fluff! So read on!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Movie Time<span>

* * *

><p>"It's my turn to pick." Soul drawled casually.<p>

"No it's not! It was yours last time! I get to pick this time!" Maka scowled at her partner.

"Nah, you had it last time." He replied cooly back.

"Well you know what? Whatever! I'm picking either way and I say...this one!"

"No way, we are _not_going down that road again!"

"Oh come on Soul! I love it!"

"Well it's full of sap and shit like that so-"

"We. Are. Watching. This. Movie!" Maka growled menacingly. Soul gave in

"Fine, be like that. We'll watch the uncool chick flick." Soul sighed and laid down, sprawled across the couch as Maka started the movie. She turned around and scowled, seeing Soul taking up the whole couch.

"Move." She ordered.

"You went to all that trouble for the dumb movie. Least you can do is let me stay in peace."

"Soul!" She pouted, making Soul smile inwardly. _'She's so cute when she pouts like that.'_, He thought.

"Maka!" He teased back.

With a 'hmph' she sat down...on top of Soul.

"Not cool Maka!" He protested aloud, yet thought that this was very _cool_.

"Too bad. Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

_'And I wouldn't want it any other way.'_He didn't realize he said that aloud until his meister gave him a funny look.

"...what?" She barely whispered

It was too late; denying what he had said and going back now would be extremely uncool.

"I said I wouldn't want it any other way." He gulped, waiting for her reaction. Then a smile broke across her face.

"Neither would I, Soul. Neither would I."

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, all done! Hope you liked! ;)<strong>


	2. Strawberries and Soul

**Kemon acho? Ami bhalo korche...well actually I'm not doing so well. You see, I was making lemonade, so I got icecubes. Then I had the fantastic idea of sticking my tongue to the icecube. And it stuck. I practically had to tug it off. That resulted in the tip of my tongue tingling and hurting pretty bad. And hours later, it still hurts. WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! So obviously you can tell from this experience that I have trouble thinking before I act.**

* * *

><p><span>Strawberries And Soul<span>

* * *

><p>Strawberries were an interesting fruit. They were a common fruit and could be found anywhere and everywhere. They were a symbol of purity and innocence. Strawberries could be sweet, tangy, even sour. Although each could be different, they seemed the same on the outside. And although they were said not to have much variety, if someone looked in the right way, they would see a stream of endless possibilities.<p>

The same could be said for Soul. He had a multitude of emotions, but kept them all hidden under that cool and fixed-yet-flexible exterior. Recently Maka often caught him glancing at her, in such a way that had she not been searching for it, she would have missed the look entirely. He stared at her with those mesmerizing pools of red.

And what did those mesmerizing pools of red remind her of? Strawberries, of course! Which did not help her situation in the least. In fact, every time she looked at a strawberry, she immediately thought of her partner. Even when she saw a strawberry that was cut open she thought of Soul. The way the whites of the fruit were spiked up reminded her of his hair. The way it was the shape of a heart reminded her of how many times he told her he would protect her. And the way that there was a hole inside of it...reminded her of the gaping emptiness deep inside of him.

One day, when it was deep into the night, Maka had asked about his emptiness. But he had just given a slight smile, and speaking so that she barely caught his words, said that she was helping to fill in the gap inside of him.

Then another day, they were having strawberry cake-Soul's favorite. There was one last piece...and Soul insisted Maka take it. Maka said he should, but he stuck to his word. Maka was confused, his normal 'cool' facade contrasting with this sweet Soul. So they decided to share it...but Soul stuffed the last piece in Maka's mouth. She protested, but then he stated the could _both _have the piece. He answered her unasked question with the sweetest of answers. Of course, a kiss.

Soul was an interesting character.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, sweet, and simple! And if anyone can figure out in which language the words at the top are in, you get your own drabble! So good luck guessing! :) And don't forget to review! ^-^<strong>


	3. Resonance Choice

**This drabble mainly focuses on the thought and emotional viewpoint of Maka while in a dangerous resonance situation. It doesn't have much fluff, but more so the beginnings and realization-point of their 'love'.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

><p><span>Resonance Choice<span>

* * *

><p>The feeling of their resonance crawled through her body. Her entire form fizzed with energy. The melodious call of the piano beckoned to her, pulling her towards Soul. He was playing. She was watching.<p>

The dangerous lull pulled her forward, as if she was in a trance. Her feet moved on their own, each note of the song matching each of her steps. She got closer and closer yet...with each step, she _felt_farther from her weapon. As if something was purposefully getting in the way and pushing her back. Each step became harder to accomplish. The tension felt just about ready to break, about to shatter into a million tiny fragments. Then suddenly it snapped, tossing her into an obscure abyss.

She let out a silent scream as the darkness engulfed her. Around her were burning pieces of paper. Upon closer inspection, Maka realized that they weren't _just_ pieces of paper; they were pieces of Soul's composures! _'I have to save them!'_, she thought.

_'But you may only choose one.'_A voice called out to her.

_'What? I must save all of them; they're all Soul's!'_, she replied.

_'Only one, only one.'_The voice whispered, cackling in the darkness. Maka recognized the voice as that of the Little Ogre's.

She grabbed one sheet of paper, which immediately stopped burning. Then, not heeding the deamon's words, snatched another. This one, instead of ceasing its flame, burned her hand. In her surprise she let go of both papers, causing them to burn up immediately.

_'Choose you must, else all others will burn.  
>Fail in your choice, along with you he will vanish<br>He took his fall, now it's your turn  
>Lest all will be lost, memories forever tarnished.'<em>

_'So if I don't pick the right one then both Soul and I will die?'_Maka asked.

_'Well not so much_ **die** _as_ **fade** _away_, _but yes that's the basic idea.'_The ogre snickered in glee.

Maka concentrated on the sheets of music, focusing her Perception in a different way than usual. Each paper had an aura of its own-though they were quickly burning up due to the flames. She set her focus on a mere _feel_, not a conscious thought. Then...

"This one!" Maka exclaimed out loud. She grabbed at a crumpled sheet, which seemed as if it had been discarded a while ago. It didn't stop burning, yet flared blue. Then the flame died out and the paper was restored.

"Well?" Maka asked impatiently.

"Damn you. Damn you and your pathetic love for each other!" The deamon howled, and Maka was swept by a giant gust of wind, falling up. Then a flash occurred and she was blinded. When she opened her eyes, she found herself lying in the practice field with Soul staring down at her. As if nothing had happened. All traces of the past occurrence...gone.

"What, are you just going to lie there all day? It's not cool to just pass out like that," Soul's voice held a tiny hint of concern, which mad Maka smile to herself, "C'mon, we should get back home now!

"Uh...yeah..." Maka got up and walked next to Soul, a trace of a smile as well as confusion playing on her face.

_'Love...? What had the ogre meant by 'our love'?...'_


	4. Small Talk

**T****his is a speech-only chapter! I hope it's not too confusing so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Small Talk<span>

* * *

><p>"Hey Maka guess what?"<p>

"What Soul? I'm reading so make it quick."

"Exactly! You read so much that mushrooms have started popping up all over you. It's not cool."

"Maka-"

"Nope not this time. I present...the Anti-Boring-Mushroom-Exterminating-Funator!"

"..."

"See! With this thing you won't be boring old Maka anymore! It makes you cooler and funner."

"..."

"It'll be cool!"

"...funner isn't a word."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not-oh what are we, seven? I am _not_ doing that!"

"...**!**..."

"Soul gimme back my book!"

"Uh-uh."

"SOUL EATER GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE A KISHIN-EGG!"

"...Nah, I think I'm good."

"I'll jump. I will jump straight across this table and ram _right into_ you as well as cause you **_great harm_** if you don't. Give. Me. Back. My. Book!"

"Go ahead an try-HUAH!"

"..."

"..."

"Soul this is pretty uncomfortable!"

"You're the one who jumped."

"Yes but now I'm on top of you and I _still_ don't have my book!"

"You don't need the book to have fun."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too-gosh are we really doing this agai-mmm!"

"..."

"..."

"I told you you we could have fun without the book."

"Maka Chop!"

"...Fine!...you win...just, don't chop me again with your book."

"You think I care about the book now? Just shut up and kiss me again!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Maka is a contradictory person sometimes...lol.<strong>**

**Tehe...I like speech chapters...I think I might do another one soon...which reminds me...****if anyone has any suggestions, then please leave your thoughts and ideas in a review~thanks!~**

****On another note, congratulations to pink-devil4ever for winning the language contest! She guessed correctly that the words I used in the author's note of chapter two were in Bengali! "**Kemon acho?**"-means "How are you?" and "**Ami bhalo korche**."-means "I'm doing well.". So she gets to design her own drabble that will be updated on this story! Also thanks to anyone else who tried ^-^****

****~Please Review!~nya!~  
><strong>**


	5. Untitled

**Aaaaauuuuugggghhhh! I'm so sorree for not updating for so long! Gomennasai****! School (classes _as well as_ drama -_-) has been killing me! -_- But because it took me so long to update, I've decided that I'll (probably) update a second chapter later today! But it might be a poem...oh well, you'll see! ^^  
><strong>

**Omigosh! This story is exactly 888 words long (not counting the author's note)! Kid would be sooo proud! As I am!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER (no duh-why else would I be writing a fanfiction for it? !)  
><strong>

**EDIT: This chapter doesn't have a title...'cuz I couldn't think of a good one...the ones I came up with just sounded corny...so it's untitled.^^"'**

* * *

><p>"Maka, get up."<p>

"Mmf."

"Maka, I made breakfast."

"Mmmpf."

"Maka!"

"Mmmfffnnnooo."

Soul sighed. This was definitely strange for Maka. Even though it was a weekend, normally Maka would get right up at the alarm to do some extra studying. For her not to do so...meant that something was wrong.

"Maka," Soul began more softly, "What's wrong?"

"I.."

"Yeah?" He leaned in.

"...have..."

"Uh-huh?" What was it? A huge test? A report? A bet with Black Star?

"...a date."

That's it. Soul lost his cool. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A DATE?"

" 'I have a date' means I have a date, Soul." Maka said, now slightly peeking out from under the covers.

"How can you have a date?" Soul had made sure that all of the guys who _would_ have hit on his meister knew that she was off limits. So for someone to ask her out...well let's just say he either had major guts, or was a total arrogant fool. Then Soul realized that, of course, Maka didn't know about that so his question sounded pretty offensive.

"..." Maka glared at Soul.

"Ok, that came out wrong. What I meant to say was who asked you and how come you didn't tell me?" Soul asked, still steaming but stopping his rage/panic attack.

"Well...you know that new guy Kaze **(A/N: pronunciation Kah-zay)** from our class? He asked me out right after school. I didn't tell you because...well my mind is still processing the fact that he asked me out 'cuz Liz-chan and Tsubaki-chan always squeal over him so I have no idea why he'd ask me out, and I'm just so flustered and..." Maka trailed off because she realized she was rambling. "Uh...sorry..."

Oh, so the guy was new...but he still should have known Maka was off limits!

"...Yeah..." Soul added to the awkward silence. "I'm gonna...go now...breakfast is on the table..."

"Ok..." Maka replied as Soul left.

* * *

><p>"Well how do I look?" Maka asked, walking out from her room.<p>

"Huh? I can't see...you..." Soul trailed off at the sight of Maka. She had on a dark-blue-and-gray striped long tank top which hugged her figure nicely, black leggings, and strappy black heels. Maka had grown over the years, and not just in the way of height. He couldn't call her flat any longer. To match her outfit she also had on light gray eye shadow and a thin line of eyeliner, which accented her bright green eyes perfectly. All in all, in Soul's eyes, she was beautiful.

Maka took Soul's silence as a bad sign, "Does it look bad? Did I put too much makeup on! Ohhh, I knew I shouldn't have listened to Liz"

"No!" Soul exclaimed, making Maka look up sharply, "You look...beautiful. Amazing."

Maka blushed, "Thanks. I think I should go now. I don't want to be late." Maka started walking towards the door.

_'Stop her, you fool! Get her before it's too late!'_ A little voice nagged inside his head. Or maybe it was the Black Blood. _'If you let her go then she'll find another Prince Charming! Get her now!_

_'But they say that if you love someone, let them go...'_ Soul replied, mixed emotions flitting through his head.

_'Well _**they**_ are idiotic fools! Now go and get her before you've lost your chance!'_ So for once, Soul decided to actually listen to the Black Blood.

"Maka wait." Soul reached out and grabbed her hand.

She turned around to face him. "What is it, Soul?" Her voice held slight annoyance as well as confusion.

"Um...well..." Now that Soul grabbed her, he had no idea what to say or do. In his small moment of weakness, the black blood took over. **(A/N: I know that the Black Blood usually only activates while in Resonance or in his dreams, but it just fit with this story so I ignored that little detail ^^)** It moved Soul closer and closer...until he was just inches away from Maka.

Using Soul's voice, he said "Maka...there's something I need to tell you." Soul's lips were right at her ear, making he shiver.

"Wha...what is it?"

"I think I just might like you. And knowing that, I can't let you go with another guy. So now with this, you'll always be mine." The Black-Blood-Soul brought his lips to her's.

'You can take the show from here Soul.' The deamon loosed his control over Soul, yet Soul continued to kiss his meister. He knew it might have been wrong, yet something kept him going. Maybe it was the fact that he'd wanted to do this for a while, or because she was kissing him back...whatever it was, it made him feel amazing.

Finally they broke the kiss, but only because they were left breathless.

"What was that?" Maka asked in a breathy voice. Her tone was curious, but not disapproving.

"Um, that was partly the Black Blood's fault. It took over and...well...

Maka was silent, then gave a mischievous smile, "If that's how you are with the Black Blood...then you should let it take over more often." Maka giggled. Soul sighed and hugged _his_ Maka, making a mental note to greet Kaze at school. Maka was _his_ and_ his alone_. Kaze was in for some bashing...but for now, he banished all violent thoughts from his mind and bent down once more to greet his meister's awaiting lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**~thanks~nya!~**

(\|/)

|/

\|/

(flower)


	6. Beautiful

**Sorree I would have had this up sooner but something was malfunctioning! Anyway, I told you I would update twice today! So here is my poem...the first two stanza's are Maka-to-Soul viewpoint, the next two are Soul-to-Maka viewpoint, and the last three focus on them **_**together.**_** It may not be the best poem I've written, but I'd still say it's pretty good ^^.** **Please tell me what you think and review!**

* * *

><p><span>Beautiful<span>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lost.<strong>

**Afraid.**

**Alone.**

When she is lost,

He always finds her.

When she is afraid,

He gives her the strength to keep going.

When she is alone...

No.

She's never alone.

Because he has, is, and will always stay by her side.

**Scary.**

**Deamon.**

**Madness.**

They said he was scary;

She said he was cool.

They claimed him a deamon;

She tamed that deamon.

They said he would fall to the madness;

She pulled him out of it.

**Strong.**

**Willful.**

**Brave.**

Each gives the other the force to keep fighting.

Each drives the other to keep pushing to their limit.

Both stand for each other against any other.

_Together they are_

**Amazing.**

**Harmonious.**

**Beautiful.**


	7. What Hurts the Most

**Devi: Helloooooo! This story is entirely from Maka's point of view, and it has-**

**IrishChic: Give me credit!**

**Devi: I will! Gosh! So when I tell you to give me credit for stuff I do, you always "forget", and when I'm supposed to give you credit, you yell in my face!**

**IrishChic: That's how it works!**

**Devi:...you infuriate me.**

**IrishChic: Yay! Now I will go rule the world!...Do you think this outfit matches?**

**Devi: *deadpan* Mhmm.**

**IrishChic: No, seriously! I'm not sure...**

**Devi: Yup totally.**

**IrishChic: C'mon, Dev! This is important!**

**Devi: Sure, I know.** ***still deadpan***

**IrishChic: You infuriate me! Good! Bye! *leaves***

**Devi: *grin* Omigosh I love doing that 'cuz it bugs the crap out of her! Tehe! Now for the disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater-**

**IrishChic: Neither do I! And you know what else you don't own? My story!**

**Devi: *sigh*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>What Hurts the Most<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV<strong>

I really tried my best to hide it, but it's hard to hide something from the person who is always by your side.

_It_ was a charade I had to keep up 24/7. _It_ was this torture that kept me up at night. _It_ was this demon sent to haunt me. I had to hide when I most wanted to scream _it_ out. But _it_ was still the damned best thing that ever happened to me, regardless of the fact _it_ was slowly driving me insane.

They say insanity is a form of freedom. Yet his gaze always keeps me trapped.

Like now, when I'm meaning to just causally glance his way—because it kills me when I know he's there, though I can't see him—but he's staring back with all the force of a nuclear bomb. My gaze is simply trapped by his and I can't move. Or breathe. Or think. I wish I could know his thoughts. I wish I could just tell him what I've wanted to say for the longest time. I wish I could run straight into his strong embrace.

But I can't. So I don't. And then I run.

The further I get from him, the more it burns me slowly from the inside out. I have to go though, to prevent myself from destroying everything with a revelation that would surely have him reeling.

So I run to the confines of my room and lock myself inside. I'm staring at myself long and hard in the mirror for an immeasurable amount of time.

Then there's the knock on the door, and follows that concerned, beautiful voice. But if I see him now, I'll just end up screaming it all out, ruining the strong friendship we already have. Nothing more. So instead, what I yell at him is to leave. And he does. But of course, that's the last thing I want.

Back to staring at my reflection, back to _hoping_ and _wishing_ and _longing_ but **knowing** I will never allow myself to gain what I desire.

Yeah.

Love hurts.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I made a few adjustments to the story, but it <em>is <em>mainly Shannon's. So technically I beta-read a chapter of my own story...O_O that's *odd*...**

**Well anyway, I have a few thanks to give! First, thank you to Shannon (aka IrishChic on fanfiction) for writing this amazing chapter! You should all look her up and read her stories; they're hilarious! Next, thanks** **to anyone who review****ed, favorited, and followed my story! ****Reviews mean a lot to me, and I appreciate anyone who followed or favorited! Finally, thanks to willoffire123 for reading my stories even though you don't like romance! I loved being your beta reader for those two stories! For those of you who don't know, willoffire123 wrote a crossover for Harry Potter and Soul Eater called 'Order of the Resonance', and the sequel to that,'Paper Phoenix'. If you haven't read those stories yet then I highly recommend reading them!**

**So thanks again!**

**Please Review!~nya!~  
><strong>


	8. Back Home

**Here I am! I was listening to 'Ass Back Home' by Gymclass Heroes ft. Neon Hitch** **and decided that it would be a good theme for a love~angst story! So here it is!**

* * *

><p><span>Back Home<span>

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"...Soul?"

"Yeah."

"...you...you don't call for half a year and suddenly you're at my door?" Maka's voice rose higher with each word, finally coming to a screech.

"I'm...sorry...I just...well it's complicated." Soul had run through the many things he wanted to say to Maka when they finally reunited, but his voice had disappeared the moment he set his eyes on her. She had grown taller and was now just a few inches shorter than him. Now she had a curvy figure, and combined with her already-long legs, she had a figure to make any guy stare. Her hair had also grown and it waved down past her shoulders. On top of all that her eyes became sharper and more piercing so it was as if they could stare straight into your soul (in a way, they could). To put it simply, she looked beautiful.

"C- come in." Maka moved as if he was seeing things in a dream; her brain hadn't fully processed that her former partner was standing right in front of her. He had gotten slightly buffer, muscles poking out from under his short sleeves shirt. He no longer wore the constricting headband so his hair was even wilder, if that was even possible. His face had grown chiseled and his eyes were darker, almost to a deep, dark burgundy. He had grown from a cute guy to a handsome man.

He had been reassigned to Oceania, because Marie had left her post to teach at the DWMA. She learned to hone her weapon genes and went on solitary missions. They hadn't seen each other in a year. He had stopped calling after half the year.

What she didn't know that he had encountered a particularly difficult Kishin-egg. If he had called her then she might have been in danger. Even now he was still protecting her.

"So...what's up?" Soul started, trying to fill in the extremely awkward and heavy silence.

_'SLAP!'_

Soul clutched his stinging cheek in shock.

"You...you jerk. After all this time...I had built a wall...to keep myself from falling into despair..." Maka started sobbing, "And suddenly...you just pop out of nowhere and crumble my wall...it's not fair...I just- I just-" She dissolved into tears.

Soul hesitated, and then swept her into his arms. She resisted for a split second but melted into his embrace.

"I missed you, too, Maka. I missed you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Originally this would have been <em>way <em>****longer but I thought that since this was just a drabble this would be a good place to stop.**

**Please review!~nya!~**


	9. Good Morning

**Gosh I haven't updated in a while! Well my comp****uter decided it would take an extended vacation so it took me a while to get it back into gear. I also couldn't update yesterday because I went to New York City! Yay New York! Omigosh I was staring at the flavors on an ice-cream truck and the guy inside saw me and he waved and gave me this _really creepy _smile! AAAAAHHH ATTACK OF THE ICE-CREAM TRUCK STALKERS! Sorree to anyone who is or knows someone who works an ice-cream truck, but they are just freaky! One started stalking a couple of my friends! O_O** **Alright, enough about ice-cream truck stalkers; let's get on with the actual storree.**

**Soul: Thank gosh! I thought I was about to die of boredom, which would be totally uncool!**

**Black Star: Yeah! No one cares about your stupid NYC stories! It's all about ME, the one who will surpass GOD!**

**Everyone: *deadpan* Shut up Black Star.**

**Black Star: No mere mortal can shut _me _up! Not even Devi Le'sMirror owns me or anything from _Soul Eater _****so she isn't AMAZING enough to-**

**Everyone: Black Star...you're really pushing it...you know the author has a fiery temper when provoked...**

**Black Star: Well she still isn't GODLY enough to-**

**Devi: *death glare* DEVI-CHOP! *back to cheery self* Now that _that _idiot is taken care of, let's get on with the storree, shall we?**

**Everyone: *shudder* Yes ma'am...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Good Morning<span>

* * *

><p>"Soul, get up."<p>

"Mmmnnooo."

"Get up!"

"Uh-uh!"

"C'mon, Soul!"

"Nooo go awaaaayyy."

"Fine. I will."

"Ok."

"Good-bye, Soul."

"Bye Maka."

Maka walked out of the room and opened and closed the front door. Soul's drowsy mind didn't register that until...

"Wait...MAKA!" Soul shoved the covers aside and ran out, not even waiting to put clothes on.

_'No no NO! She can't just _leave_! Maka, come back!'_ Soul's mind screamed. He threw open the front door and yelled, "Maka!" not paying attention to his surroundings.

Which was a mistake because Maka was there right next to him laughing her ass off.

"...Maka?" Soul's eye twitched.

"Haha...ha-yeah, Soul?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Tricking you! Gosh that was sooo funny! You should have seen your face! Ahahaha!"

"Maka that's- that's- that's so not cool! I thought you'd really left!"

"Well obviously I didn't! And even if I did, you should know by now that I'd have come back! Jeez, Soul. Chill a little."

"..."

"...what's with that look on your face?"

"...you know I'm going to get you back, don't you?"

"...wha- what do you mean by that? Wait...no no No NO-"

"TICKLE FIGHT!"

Maka squealed, thrashed, kicked, and did everything in her power to push herself away from Soul.

"Nooo!" She screamed like a five year old, "Get awaaaayyy from meeee!"

"Hahaha no way! You're gettin' what you deserve!"

They writhed and twisted, contorting into odd positions. They moved as if doing a dance, partners working fluidly together to create the perfect…

Circus act.

"Ahahahaha-STOP-haha-IT!" Maka screeched.

"No way! This is way too much fun! Haha I got you back good!" Soul laughed loudly as he continued to torment Maka.

"Augh-hahahaaaaiiiieeeee! Ok, ok, ok I've learned my lesson!"

"Oh you have, have you?"

"Yes! Now please-AHAHAHA-STOP!"

"Okay!" And just like that, Soul let go of Maka and sat down on the couch, leaving Maka squirming on the ground.

"You...are such...a jerk!" Maka said, gasping for breath.

"Well you know you deserved it for tricking me like that!" Soul cracked a grin at her obvious vulnerable state. She looked just so...cute like that, and the fact that she was sprawled out on the ground did nothing to help his current state of mind.

"No I didn't! You wouldn't get out of your _bed_ so I had to do _something_!" Maka pouted, which just added to the cuteness factor.

Suddenly a blank look came over Soul. All traces of recent emotion vanished from his face, and were replaced by a calm, stupid and blank stare.

"Soul? Soul? What happened? Hello? Anyone in there?" Maka waved her hand back and forth across his face with no reaction. She was just about to Maka-Chop him when he shot up, startling her.

"Soul? Hello-o-o? What happened to you?" Maka stared incredulously at her partner.

He got up and walked to his room with a confused Maka close at his heels.

Soul climbed back into his bed.

"Soul!~" Maka whined, "You can't just go back to sleep like that!~" With no response, she tried a different method.

Maka grabbed his covers and said cheerily, "Good morning, sunshine! The sun says hello!"

"...Fuck the sun," Soul growled and grabbed Maka, making her squeak and pulling her in next to him, "You and I are staying right here. Besides, it's only…_oh shit it's already 11:35!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Devi: Hahaha...I love stupid Soul...alright, please review! I was kind of disappointed with the amount of reviews...but that may be my fault as an author...*goes into Crona's emo-corner* I don't know how to deal with this.<strong>

**IrishChic: *sigh* Maybe if you review she'll stop her Crona-y emo-ness and post another drabble soon...I'm gonna go see if I can snap her out of it...bye now; hope you enjoyed the storree! **


	10. Pyrotechnics

Pyrotechnics

* * *

><p>There were mixed feelings between them. They had chemistry for sure. But this pair had a special type of chemistry; they had pyrotechnics. On one hand, together they could create beautiful fireworks, sparkling and glowing in harmony. On the other hand, they were a bomb just waiting to blow up; destructive and forceful. But either way, they were explosive.<p>

And everyone loves a good explosion.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?"<p>

"I didn't touch it!"

"My journal is ruined! Who else could have done it? And I bet you read it, too!"

"I said I didn't touch it!"

"WELL YOU MUST HAVE! IT'S YOUR FAULT SO DON'T DENY ANYTHING!"

"YEAH 'CUZ IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT, RIGHT?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"_FINE!_"

_There were those types of occurrences..._

* * *

><p><em>And then there were these...<em>

"You ready?"

"Yeah let's go!"

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"

"HaaaaaAAAAA!"

"AaaaaaAAAAAA!"

"-"

"-"

"We got another one!"

"Yeah!"

"You did it!"

"Nope."

"Wait, what?"

"_We_ did it."

"Hah. Yeah, I guess you're right. We did it together."

* * *

><p>These instances filled their lives. They balanced each other out, giving them the drive they needed to keep going. But in the mix of all this, in the gaps between the balance, equations and chemicals worked to create a new emotion.<p>

She yelled at him, pushed him away because she didn't know how to deal with this new emotion.

He let her push him away because he felt a sort of relief, relief that he didn't have to go through the web of complex emotions, reasons, and turn-outs.

But they both knew they were only keeping this at distance for a small amount of time. This new emotion, this complex web, only put more at stake.

Because when the explosions start, that's when you know love is starting to act.

* * *

><p><strong>The inspiration for this drabble was taken form Skrillex's song 'Cinema'. I didn't really pay attention to the actual words, but instead tried to take in the sounds and mix from the electro part. I decided that the techy-song part sounded that it would have mixed emotions which were wacked up-in a good way! :) . It's a really good song so if you haven't heard it yet then go listen! Right now! Yeah, right now! I'll wait for you ;)<strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Okiez, back now? XD**

**I loved the concept I put into this drabble one, but I didn't like how I played it out. :/ I think I could have worded some parts better. But I was anxious to get this posted so please excuse my rushing on this! Well, hope you liked!**

**Btw-I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! Hahaha I just didn't feel like putting that at the top...  
><strong>

**Please review~thanks~nya!~**


	11. Playing Games

Playing Games

* * *

><p>It was a Friday morning.<p>

"Maaakaaaa!" Soul called.

"Sooooouuuul!" Maka mimicked.

"Maka..."

"What?"

"...we might be late..."

"What? How can we be late? I have a perfect record to keep!"

"Well...the motorcycle's broken. And even if we walk we'll be late. So..."

"Let me see that!" Maka rushed over to Soul, grabbed the screw from his hand, and bent down to inspect his motorcycle. The fact that she was very close to Soul did not go unnoticed by him. Her hair felt just right, framing her face delicately. Her eyes held a determined glint to them, which made them all the more beautiful. Wait...did he just call her beautiful? No, no, no; this can't be happening! They were just really good friends, yeah that's it! Maka was just a really good friend...a friend with beautiful eyes, delicate hair, mile long legs..._'No! Snap out of it, Soul! You can't like_(1)_ your meister! Besides, after what happened with her mother and father, there's no way she could like me back!...'_

"Soul? Soul!" Maka called, snapping Soul out of his reverie.

"Huh? Yeah! What?"

"I've called you five times now! Stop spacing out! Anyway, do you have a monkey wrench?"

"Yeah, here." As Soul passed her the tool, their fingers brushed, leaving Soul's hand tingling.

_'What's wrong with me? Why can't I act normal around her all of a sudden? Gah, what is this?'_ The more Soul thought, the more frustrated he became. Finally, his frustration became unbearable, so he decided to vent. And he vented on the object of his frustration.

Which if you haven't caught on by now, was Maka.

"Maka..." He growled in a teasing manner.

"What is it, Soul?" asked Maka, whose concentration was still focused on the broken motorcycle.

"Maka...I want to play." He started twirling one of Maka's pigtails in his hand. He now had a part of Maka's attention, but still didn't reach his full goal.

"Did you hear me Maka? I said I wanted to play." Soul now tugged the pigtail, forcing Maka to look at him.

And making her realize just how close they were.

"Uh...Soul...?" Maka asked nervously.

"Yes Maka?" replied Soul, who was now moving his hand down from her pigtail to rest on her neck. He started lightly rubbing small circles on it.

She shivered.

"How about it, Maka? Do you want to play?" he asked huskily.

Maka was slightly confused, but she let Soul continue. His hands felt like magic.

But then she stopped to actually think. Which resulted in an idea forming in her head.

"Soul~" she whined cutely, "I'm bored. I want to do something fun."

Soul grinned at her innocence

"Like what, Maka?"

"Hm, I don't know. What do you think we should do, Soul?" With each word, Maka shifted closer and closer to Soul, finally coming so close that he could feel her tiny flutters of breath on his face.

"Let me think." Soul shifted so now she was sitting on his lap. They were inches away from each other's face.

They were already playing a game.

Soul traced designs over her neck and her back, grinning at her reaction. Then Maka took hold of herself again, and said to herself, _'Two can play at this game.'_ Maka lifted a leg and put it over Soul's, so she was now sitting facing him with one leg on either side. Soul's breath hitched for a split second, and Maka grinned inwardly. Then his hands moved to her waste and brought her even closer. Her eyes grew wide.

"Maka," he growled teasingly, "You should know better than to tease me." He smirked, which grew into a grin at her pout.

"That's not fair, Soul~! I should have a fair chance, too!"

"Well then that's just too bad now, isn't it?" But Soul was barely paying attention to what he was saying anymore. He was too entranced by those mesmerizing pools of rich emerald green.

"I guess I win..." Soul trailed off as Maka leaned closer and closer until finally...Maka's lips were all but touching his. As she spoke, her lips brushed his.

"Nope. _**I**_ win." She grinned. Soul's lovestruck(2) mind leaned up to kiss her, but she pulled and twisted away.

"Uh-uh!" She smiled naughtily, "I win so that's it!" She turned to walk away, but a grab on her wrist stopped her.

"Nope. You don't win just yet," Soul said, tugging her back down, "I still have some unfinished business with you." They grinned.

It seemed they would be very late to school today.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I would have used 'love' here instead of 'like', but then decided that since their love-like-relationship wasn't too far ahead yet, 'like' was more appropriate.<strong>

**(2) I used 'lovestruck' here because it fit. I know I said that I didn't want to use 'love' because it was too strong, but 'to love' and 'being lovestruck' are, while similar, still to different things. I hope you guys understand! ^-^"'**

**And to clear things up, they did not kiss! Well not yet, anyway. What happened afterward is entirely up to your creative minds! Just not anything too perverse T_T. Well I guess you can imagine that if you want to, but I'm not one to write smut O_O.**

**Whooo! It's been a while! You can probably tell that this won't be a day-to-day fic anymore; wasn't much before, anyway. This chapter is probably longer than the others! Oh well, I like it that way! (_I like it like that, yeah! Windows down, chillin' with the radio on..._sorree, but my friends and I do that all the time when one of us say something related to that! XD)  
><strong>

**~Obviously I do not own Soul Eater!~  
><strong>

**Please Review~thanks~nya!~  
><strong>


	12. Search

**Hey! Ok so I went over to my friend's house yesterday. Her brother had a coconut. So he and their mom took the coconut, poked a hole, drained out all the milk, and drank it all. Then their mom left for a couple of minutes. So he came over to my friend and I and enlisted our help in cracking the coconut. We yelled at him for being selfish and not giving us any of the milk…and then we decided to help him. So first we tried taking one of those long metal sticks you use to sharpen knives, stuck it in the hole, and pushed it at an angle to get it to crack. All we got was a coconut-on-a-stick. So then my friend took a skinny knife and stuck it in the hole and tried to saw it open. Needless to say, that didn't work either. So finally, I took it outside onto their porch and whacked it hard on their concrete step. And it cracked. So I turned it around to the other side and whacked that, too. And voila! It opened! So we each had our own share of coconut...but we couldn't get the white part unstuck to the hard brown shell. My friend used a butter knife, her brother used…I dunno…and I used my teeth.**

**End of story.**

**EDIT: In this drabble, what I mean when I say 'search' in this sense, I mean that both Maka and Soul are sort of searching for something…something **_**special**_**...they both feel as if they're missing something. Read on to find out whether the found that 'something!*grin***

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! ONLY THE PLOTS TO THESE DRABBLES!**

* * *

><p><span>Search<span>

* * *

><p>The moon shown. And its blood glistened. It laughed. And its sound echoed. It stared. And its eyes searched. It searched for a path...<p>

"Do you ever wonder...if you could just escape?"

"Hm? What do you mean, Soul?" Maka replied, not looking up from her book.

"Like say, run away from this," Soul paused, and then continued, "Just leave it all." At this, Maka looked up sharply.

"What do you mean?" Her words were careful, calculated.

"Sometimes, well I dunno. I know I never show it but doesn't it seem a little over the top at times?" Soul was quickly losing his cool exterior, which was whittling down to something deeper. Having-emotions-deep. Maybe him actually putting some effort behind his thoughts had something to did with that.

"Why would you want to?" Maka's words were still precise. She spoke as if talking to an unaware animal. She didn't want to scare him into letting this new side of Soul go, yet she also didn't want to delve too deep in fear of bringing out a certain idea into the light.

"Well sometimes it gets too much. We _need_ to get stronger, focus, keep up appearances, etc. It's all a bit surreal at times, especially with the pressure to get s**tronger**. Sometimes it feels like something's pulling me back, dragging me down inspite of all I've been trying to do." As Soul was saying this, Maka's eyes were growing wider by the second. She couldn't believe what she had just heard and the (1)screw that was holding her in place snapped.

"I knew it! You men are all the same! You think I'm pulling you down, huh? Well I've been trying to get stronger, you know!" Maka stood up, the forgotten book falling aside.

"Wha-?" Soul snapped out his daze. He had been speaking without thinking; without calculation. Exactly opposite from Maka. "Waddia mean?" Caught off guard, he rushed so his speech was slurred and his facade(2) was still down.

Maka continued, "Well you know what? I've been getting stronger for a reason, Soul. It's because of _you_! I've been getting stronger so I can match _you_ and not be a **dead weight**! Guess it didn't work, huh?" Maka spit out.

"No-! Wait that's not what I meant Ma-!"

"Shut up. Just shut up and leave, if you want to so bad." Maka said with malice, and by now tears were visible in her eyes.

"Maka, that's not what I meant. You've got to listen to me." Soul said softly, but with force.

"No." She was looking away.

"Listen, Maka!" Soul said with urgency in his voice.

"No! I don't want to hear it! I should have known. I put my trust in you and _this is how you really feel!_" Maka's voice had risen with each word, finally coming to a scream by the last word.

"You just...should have told me...I-" Maka was cut short by Soul, who grabbed her shoulders. His hands slid down to her arms and gripped them hard. Her eyes widened.

"Listen to me Maka!" Soul thundered, "You never let me finish! I was about to say that although 'escape' might seem like a good idea sometimes, it isn't an option! And do you know _why_ it isn't an option? Because I have _you_!" Soul took a second to breathe, then continued, "I was going to say that the**Black Blood** was the thing that's holding me down, but _you_ are the one who pulls me back up! You're always there, you always push me to the best of my abilities and I love you for that, damn it!"

Both of their eyes widened at his statement, which had come out in a rush of (fix)unabridged emotion.

"Wha-...what did you say?" Maka said in barely a whisper.

"I-...just forget it, Maka," Soul looked away and ran his hand through his hair, "Nothing. I said nothing."

"No. I want to hear you clearly. Say it again, Soul." She said.

"No I-"

"Say it!" She demanded.

"But-" He protested.

"Soul!"

"Fine! I love you, alright? Now just leave me alone!" He exploded, and then turned away stiffly. Maka reached out to touch his shoulder.

"You...you really mean that?" she asked quietly.

"What do you think?" He shot back.

"Then..." And in that spilt second, Maka made up her mind.

"Kiss me," she ordered.

"Wait, what?"

_'No way,'_ he thought, _'What is she thinking?'_

"Kiss me," she stated again.

Soul couldn't believe what he just heard. 'She serious? Then again, she looked totally serious and Maka isn't the type of girl to put me in this situation just for a joke.' Soul hesitated.

Soul thought, _'What if...what if it isn't what she's looking for?'_

Maka thought, _'What if...what if made a mistake?'_

"Maka." Soul said.

"Huh?" Maka looked up with big eyes at Soul.

Soul cracked a grin, "I'm going to grant your request."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) You know how sometimes you have these worries, troubles, etc., and you're trying to keep a lid on it? Yeah well that's how Maka felt, except what Soul said (but didn't mean as offense to her) made her kinda snap. So yeah.<strong>

**(2) You'll often hear me refer to Soul's cool, calm and collected exterior as a 'facade' because in a way, it's just an act. The occurrences in which he lets his guard down and exhibits actual **_**emotions**_** are, although rare, still existent. So that's why I often call Soul's attitude a 'facade' or 'pokerface'.**

**Oh and the reason why she asked him to kiss her instead of him first was because she had read in books that the guy always made the first move (which I know, it's entirely stereotypical-though in a lot cases true) and not the girl. So she was ready to wait. I know I might have just contradicted myself for earlier-and maybe later-chapters, but for this drabble, it fit so I went with it.**

**Oh and Happy Mother's day, Mom! And to all other moms! :D ;D :P  
><strong>


End file.
